


A Spencer Family Thanksgiving

by captainamergirl



Series: Holidays With the Spencers [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The Spencer family spend Thanksgiving together. [AU]
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lucky Spencer/Elizabeth Webber, Luke Spencer/Laura Webber, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Nikolas Cassadine/Nadine Crowell
Series: Holidays With the Spencers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693036
Kudos: 1





	A Spencer Family Thanksgiving

** A Spencer Family Thanksgiving  
Part 1 **  
  
"Luke, take your hands off that," Laura scolded as she walked back into the kitchen to see her husband fondling the turkey with a decidedly amorous expression on his scruffy face.  
  
"Angel, I'm starving," Luke protested. "All these delicious holiday smells are getting to me." He reached for a bit of meat. Laura quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
"Luke..." She said.  
  
"Come on, Laura," Luke said.  
  
"Luke, can't you just go into the den and watch football like other men do while their wives slave away in the kitchen?"  
  
"Darlin', you should know by now, that I'm not like other men." He smirked and leaned forward, proffering her a little kiss. "I thought you preferred it that way too."  
  
Laura returned the kiss and then hugged him before lightly pushing him back. "Oh I do prefer it, but you're still not getting any turkey. The kids will be here any minute and I really don't want them to see the turkey ravaged before dinner even begins."  
  
"I'd like to ravage _you,"_ Luke said. "That would certainly distract me from the turkey."  
  
Laura shook her head but she was smiling. "Later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise _if_ you stop trying to feel up the dinner."  
  
Luke sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Angel, but fine. I'll go starve in the other room."  
  
"Oh don't be such a poor sport," Laura said as she shooed him from the kitchen and went to check on the dinner rolls that were baking in the oven.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
Luke had no sooner left the kitchen than he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and strolled to the door. He opened it and saw his son standing on the porch – his eldest son in this case.  
  
_"Cowboy!"_ He exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Lucky greeted him and offered him a hug. "Longtime no see."  
  
"You're telling me. How were your world travels, Lucky?"  
  
"Nice, but I was ready to come home."  
  
"Your mom is going to be so thrilled to see you."  
  
"I can't wait to see her either," Lucky said. "Oh and I brought a surprise."  
  
"Gold? Silver? I'm not too picky," Luke said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
Lucky shook his head. "No, I brought my fiancée with me."  
  
"Your _fiancée?"_ Luke said. He looked past Lucky as an attractive woman stepped onto the porch and slipped her small hand into the crook of Lucky's arm.  
  
"You're not Elizabeth," Luke pronounced.  
  
"Dad..." Lucky said in a low voice.  
  
"Well she's not."  
  
"No, I'm not," the woman agreed. She offered her best attempt at a bright smile. She then held out her free hand to Luke. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Spencer."  
  
Luke nodded. "Okay then..." He briefly shook her hand. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Nadine. Nadine Crowell," the petite blonde offered her name.  
  
"Call me Luke." Lucky reached out and messed up Lucky's hair. "Talk about a surprise, Cowboy. Of all the things to get me..."  
  
"Play it cool, Dad," Lucky said under his breath.  
  
"I am cool. Cool as a cucumber," Luke insisted. He held back the door. "Come on in. You're letting in all the cold air." He headed for the kitchen. "Laura, your son is here!"  
  
"Which one?" Laura called back.  
  
"The only one that matters, in my mind," Luke said.  
  
Nadine looked at Lucky with a smile. "Your dad seems charming."  
  
Lucky laughed and nuzzled her neck with his lips for a moment. "Oh you're way too kind," he said. He kissed the column of her throat.

  
They jumped apart when they heard approaching footsteps. Lucky grinned brightly as Laura came careening over to him. _"Lucky!"_ She cried. She pulled him into a crushing embrace. "You're here! I didn't think you'd be able to make it."  
  
"I didn't think I would be able to either. It was almost impossible to get a plane ticket. I thought about playing stowaway, but Nadine wouldn't let me."  
  
Laura pulled back and patted Lucky's scruffy cheeks. "Thank you for that, Nadine." She turned to look at the young woman beside her son. "It's nice to meet you." She offered her a quick hug. "Luke just told me you two are engaged..."  
  
"We are," Nadine said. "Lucky has told me so much about you."  
  
"I can't wait to hear all about you as well. How long have you two been together?"  
  
Lucky and Nadine looked at each other and then at Laura. Lucky threaded his fingers with Nadine's. "We only met a short time ago, but you know, when it's right; it's right."  
  
"Yes," Laura agreed. She probably wanted to ask how short a "short time ago" was, but she was too nice to do so. There was something about Nadine that seemed awfully familiar to Laura. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. From all appearances though, she was a lovely woman.  
  
"Why don't you two take off your coats and get comfortable?" Laura said. "I am going to check on the turkey. The other kids should be here any minute."  
  
"Great," Lucky said.  
  
"Thanks for allowing me to crash the feast," Nadine said as she and Lucky walked towards the living room where Luke was pouring himself a tumbler of scotch.  
  
"Anytime," Laura said, going in the opposite direction.  
  
Nadine and Lucky sunk down onto the sofa and Luke shoved a doctored drink at Nadine. "My cowboy can't indulge but how about you, Nadine? Can you hold your liquor?"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Sorry," Luke said. "More for me." He took a long sip of his scotch and watched Lucky and Nadine over the rim of the glass. "How'd you crazy kids meet?"  
  
"Do you really want to know, Dad?" Lucky asked, knowing his father wouldn't truly want to hear the nitty-gritty romantic details.  
  
"Sure, I'm game," Luke said, although he would never get used to seeing his boy without Elizabeth at his side.  
  
"We met in Los Angeles," Lucky said. "We were both doing the tourist thing when we literally bumped into each other on the Walk of Fame."  
  
"You went to the Walk of Fame?"  
  
"To take a picture for the boys, sure," Lucky said.  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
Nadine smiled. "It was fated to be, like strawberries and cream, as my Aunt Raylene would say."  
  
Luke scratched his cheek. "Huh?"  
  
"It's just a Southernism."  
  
"One I've never, ever heard," Luke said with a little smirk. "But whatever floats your boat. I think that's a Southernism too, right?"  
  
Nadine just laughed quietly. "Oh, yes."  
  
The conversation was a little stilted and awkward after that. When the doorbell rang, Luke was all too glad to offer to go see who was calling. Nadine seemed nice, truly, but Luke wondered if Lucky was just rebounding. Elizabeth was Lucky's Laura, after all. Somehow, it didn't seem right any other way. Luke himself had tried to make things work with Tracy Quartermaine and that had gone nowhere fast. Tracy had actually tried to scalp him when he'd told her he was leaving her and Luke didn't want Lucky to ever have to suffer that same horrible fate. Not that Nadine seemed homicidal exactly.  
  
Luke sighed and opened the door. He immediately smiled as he saw his daughter standing there. "Lesley Lu," he greeted her. "Get in here." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Lulu said. "I've kind of got a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh not this again..."  
  
"Well, I brought someone with me."  
  
"Not Dante?"  
  
"No, no, we broke up about a week ago."  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?"


End file.
